HWMM or How we meet, Miraculous
by Timisa
Summary: Marinette's passion is designing clothes, but she also loves to dance. She goes on vacation to the same place every year, but this year there is a dance carnival taking place in the city that she's visiting. She can't wait to dance anonymously behind a Ladybug mask. But what'll happen when she meets Chat, a model, who doesn't want to reveal to her his real name. AU
1. Chapter 1: Princesses in towers

**_HWMM or How we meet, Miraculous_**

 **Chapter 1: Princesses in towers**

Marinette didn't like going away on vacation for two weeks because she usually got so bored by the end that she bought ice cream five times a day, just for something to do besides swimming. She liked swimming. Her passion was designing clothes. She loved dancing though. She was good but just ordinary good. That didn't stop her from dancing everytime she heard music though.

Her family had just arrived in front of the hotel. It was a nice hotel, she knew that because they'd visited it before. That was another thing she didn't enjoy. Because they went to the same place every year, it was always the same and nothing changed. Not this year though. This year the city was hosting a dance carneval at the time she was visiting and she couldn't be more excited. The best part for her was the fact that you could dance anonimously, wearing a mask and she'd already made a gorgeous dress and mask at home. She couldn't wait for the carneval to start.

She'd just unpacked and was siting on her room's balcony. She was sketching a new dress. It was really coming together, she just couldn't get the neckline right. She'd already sketched it ten times and she was really frustrated. She decided to take a break from drawing and leaned on the railing of the balcony, looking at the city and the sea. She sighed, she really loved the view of the sea and the gentle breeze that played with her hair really calmed her down. The carneval started in four days and all she had to do left was sew a few buttons onto her dress. She didn't have to practice dance, she knew all the moves by heart. She started quietly singing her favourite dance song under her breath, she enjoyed singing but she wasn't really good at it, dancing and sewing were her domains.

As she was in the middle of a verse, she heard a chuckle coming from the alley under the balcony.

She looked down and saw a boy her age with blond hair and green eyes looking up at her smiling. She was taken aback as she didn't like anyone listening to her sing. She eyed the boy suspiciously and he chuckled again.

»Well, hello there, princess. Waiting to be rescued from your tower?« He asked her, teasing.

She rolled her eyes. »I think I could rescue myself if I needed rescuing.«

His eyes sparkled at her response. »Oh, really? I bet you can't get out of there.«

She gave him a sly smile. He didn't know it, but she had been visiting this hotel and this room every summer for nine years now. She knew everything to know about getting out of the house. »Watch me.«

She climbed over the railing, his eyes widened at her actions. She grabbed a hold of the pole next to the balcony and grabbed a hold of the railing, lowering herself onto the railing of the balcony underneath hers and grabbing a hold of it's pole and it's railing. She lowered herself to the ground and made the small jump that was separating her from the ground and landed quietly in front of him, a smug smile on her lips.

His mouth hung open. He didn't expect her to climb down to the street. He realized his mouth was still hanging open as she stood in front of him and quickly closed it. He looked her up and down. »Alright, I'll give you that. You can rescue yourself. Now that I got you down here, what's up, princess?«

She eyed him her eyes narrowing. »I would've thought we've settled that I'm no princess.« She said leaning forward her hands on her hips, a dare for him to come up with a smug reply.

He leaned forward too arms crossed across his chest, accepting her dare. »Well, I don't know your name, so until I get it out of you, you're princess.«

She leaned back. »Touche, kitty.«

He looked at her confussed, then he remembered that he still had green leenses in his eyes and cat ears in his hair from his last photo shot. He smiled. »You got me.« He took of the ears and put them into his pocket. »Better?«

She tilted her head. »Your eyes are still weird.«

»Yeah I can't take the leenses out right now. Shouldn't have run of before they took these things off, I guess.«

She leaned back, looking him up and down. He was staring back at her calmly. »Run off?«

»Yeah. I had photoshots all every single day for the last five days and today was supposed to be a free day. So after a suprise photoshot I decided I needed to get away.«

She thought about what he'd just revealed before replying. »So...what are you? A model?«

»Well, duh.« He said exasperated.

She nodded her head slowly. »Okay. What are we going to do now?«

This time he tilted his head. »What do you mean?«

»I don't think I wanna climb back up there just yet. I'm pretty sure someone is on the first balcony and I don't have a key to the apartment. So...what are we gonna do now, chaton?«

He smirked. »French, huh? Well, how 'bout you tell me your name first, princesse?«

She giggled at his use of French. »I'm Marinette, nice to meet you.«

Her giggled had made his stomach flip, he felt as if it had put him in a trance for just a moment and a sweet smile crept onto his face as he looked at her. »You know I don't think I want you to go searching my name on the internet just yet. I'm Chat.«

She nodded. »Alright, _Chat_.« She emphasized his name to tease him. »Let's go see if they've got pistaccio ice cream anywhere near.«

His lips tilted into a sly smile. »Alright, I bet you already know where they have the ice cream around here. So lead the way.«

She giggled again, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the alley.

»This way!« She said, letting go of his hand and running a bit to the front, walking backwards so that she could see him.

He ran up to her and turned her the right way around, pulling her to the side so that she didn't crash into a person walking the other way.

»Carefull there, princess.« He said, chuckling at her clumsines.

She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. »I'm not a princess!« She stomped her foot.

He laughed at her reaction. »You're probably right. Maybe you're a toddler.«

She gasped and came up to him with a hand in the air, ready to hit him on the head. »Why you!«

He laughed, running away and she chased after him, giggling. When they reached the ice cream shop they were both exhausted. She payed for the ice cream and they sat down on a bench under a tree. They talked about the carnival and she told him about how much she loved dancing and couldn't wait for it to come. He kept adding puns to everything he said and she kept telling him how annoying it was.

»This ice cream is really good.« Adrien commented.

»Yeah I always eat ice cream here. I've tried ice cream everywhere you can get it in this town and they have the best ice cream by far here.« She smiled as she watched him eat.

He looked up from his ice cream and saw her looking at him. »Why are you looking at me?«

»Um, you have a bit of ice cream...everywhere.«

He tried to look at his face and ended up looking cross eyed at his nose. »Where?«

She laughed. »Here.« She said, pointing at her own face.

He dabbed at his cheek with a napkin. »Better?«

She giggled. »Not really.« She took a napkin out of the napkin stand and leaned froward. »Let me...«

He stood still, observing her sapphire eyes as they concentrated on the job.

When she was done she looked up, finding his eyes looking at her intently. She froze as their eyes locked. Green straing into blue bell. Blue bell staring into green.

Suddeny a fly buzzed around their heads, snapping them out of their trance. She quickly leaned back, blushing. »Sorry, I was just...«

He looked away, blushing slightly too. »It's okay. We should get back though.«

She nodded, still refusing to look him in the eyes. »Yeah, let's go.«

They stood up, both throwing their used napkins into the trash and walked back to her hotel.

When they arrived under her balcony, he turned towards her. »It was nice hanging out with you, Marinette.«

She finally looked him in the eyes, it had been a silent and slightly awkward walk home. She smiled. »Same her, Chat.«

He suddenly smiled slyly. »Now today we did something you wanted. Tomorrow you're taking me to the beach and I'm going to throw you in the water.«

She laughed. »It won't be funny if I'm expecting it.«

He laughed too, looking her up and down. »It'll be funny, trust me. So, did you just agree to going with me or did my ears decive me?«

Marinette giggled and took hold of the lower balcony's railing. »Your ears aren't deciving you. See you tomorrow at ten!« She said, pulling herself onto the ower balcony and climbing back onto her own balcony. When she was finally there she turned back around, leaning against the railing again.

»Bye, bye mon chaton.« She waved as he backed out of the alley, not taking his eyes off her.

»See ya, princess.«

 **A.N:**

 **This is my second fanfiction and I hope it's okay. My favourite ship from Miraculous Ladybug is Marichat and I really wanted to explore it. Plus when I'm on vacation I always have tons of inspiration, this idea came from me daydreaming, just so you know.**

 **If you want me to write more please review, 'cause it really motivates me.**

 **Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	2. Chapter 2:The dog, the cat and the beach

**Chapter 2: The dog and the cat and the beach**

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

He knew it was weird that he didn't tell her his real name, but he didn't want her to like him because he was rich or famous. He knew she also found it odd that he ran away, but lately his father hadn't been giving him much free time and he really needed to get away. He

It was like she was stuck in his head and he was so anxious to see her again tomorrow that he almost couldn't get himself to sleep.

But Plagg was by his side and his presence calmed Adrien.

It was nice to have a small dog that could travel with you. He didn't have many friends and because he travelled for photoshots during the summer he didn't often see the few friends that he had at home.

He looked over at Plagg now.

The small black dog was sleeping next to his feet, his breathing even. He'd already eaten all the cheese that he got for dinner. It was funny that a dog would like cheese so much. Of course he needed to eat various foods to stay healthy, but cheese was his favourite, especially camembert.

He smiled. There really was no better companion than a dog.

She couldn't stop thinking about him.

He'd just appered out of nowhere and made her heart skip.

She still couldn't belive that she'd agreed to go with him to the beach. She was usually more reserved with people, but oh god, he lured out the Ladybug in her.

She stroked Tikki. She was so glad that she had her sweet cat companion with her.

Tikki was the smartest ginger feline that Marinette had ever meet and she was hers. The only thing people found weird about Tikki was that her long ginger fur was covered in small black patches. Marinette licked it though, she thought it looked like she was a ladybug cat.

She smiled a sly smile as she looked at her cat.

Most people were suprised when they saw Tikki walking besides her or riding on her shoulders, but they were insepareble. Even on vacation. But that wasn't what people thought was the weirdest about the cat. They found it the most weird that she liked to eat sweets.

Marinette sighed. It'll be hard to explain to Chat why she brought a cat to the beach. As she turned off the light she kept stroking Tikki until she fell asleep.

It was morning when Adrien woke up, Plagg was licking his face. He groaned. »Dang it, Plagg. Get off.« He pushed the dog off himself and checked the time. It was three minutes past nine and he sighed, getting up. He would be seeing her in an hour. He ruffeled the dog's fur. »Thanks for waking me up, dude.« The dog barked as it jumped off the bed. Adrien laughed as the dog kept jumping around the room. »Maybe I'll take you with me to the beach. But only if you behave!« He threatened the pooch. The dog shut up and sat down, watching his owner. Adrien chuckled again as he entered the shower. That dog was way smarter than he let on.

Marinette woke up to find Tikki sitting on her face. She laughed as she lifted the kitten off herself. »Thanks for waking me Tikki.« She checked the time. It was four minutes to nine. She yawned loudly and stretched before getting up and heading to the shower. The cat followed her, staring expectantly at her owner. »You can come with me to the beach, sweetie. Don't worry I'm not gonna leave you here again.« The cat sat down by the entrance to the bathroom watching her owner as she washed her face and showered, waiting.

When Adrien was done he got dressed into a shirt and swimwear. He took out a eash and looked at Plagg for a moment before putting it back down. »No barking at cats.« He instucted.

When Marinette was dressed in a sundress, she had her bikini undreneath, she headed to the balcony and leaned against it, observing the city. Tikki sat on the floor besides her and observed the alley. She meowed and Marinette looked at her, to see her leaning against the railing on her paws, looking down at the alley as she meowed again. She looked down to see a ruffeled blond head.

He looked up, their eyes locking, both smiling. »Hello there, princess. Ready to go?«

She nodded. »Yup, just give me a sec.« She threw her bag down and he caught it by reflex, eyeing her suspiciously. She quickly climbed down the railing. When she was next to him he already expected her to turn, suprised when she looked up at her balcony. »Tikki!« She said and he looked up. »Let's go.« That was when he saw a ginger cat with round patches of black on her back, jumping down onto the lower balcony and onto the girl's shoulders.

Marinette giggled when she saw Chat's suprised expresion. »Chat, this is Tikki. Tikki, this is Chat.« She introduced.

Chat snapped out of his awe when she said his name and took a second look at the cat. »Is this your cat?« He asked bewildered.

»Yup, this is Tikki. But don't worry she's really smart and won't be an inconvinience.« She smiled at him and the cat meowed, watching him.

»Well, okay. At least I'm not the only one dragging an animal with me.« She looked at him curiously and looked around. That's when she noticed the dog that was siting next to Chat. It had green eyes which were staring at her. No, not at her, at Tikki.

»And who's this?« She asked, eyeing the dog.

»This is Plagg. He's really smart and travels with me everywhere. He won't be an inconvinience either. Now shall we go, purrincess?«

She groaned at his pun. »Don't tell me, you're continuing the puns today!«

He laughed and smirked. »Furr sure, purrincess. Shall we?« He said, bowing and irritating her even more.

She pouted, before laughing. »Okay, come on kitty. I know where a great beach is.« She picked up her bag and started walking.

He ran after her. »Your cat looks badass when it sits on your shoulders like that.«

She turned her head and gave him a smug smile. »I know.«

He shook his head. »Come on, Plagg. There's no camembert in those dumpsters.« He called without looking back, he knew exactly what the dog was doing.

She looked at him, suprised. »Your dog likes to eat camembert cheese?«

He nodded. »More than anything else.«

She looked at the dog that was now walking next to his owner, panting. She smiled. »Well, Tikki here loves sweets. So you're not the only one with a strange pet.« She said bumping her sholder into his.

He smiled, bumping her back. »I would've guessed as much. You're cat doesn't exactly scream ordinary.«

She smirked. »Oh really? Is it her fur or the fact that she's siting on my shoulders.«

He laughed. »Both. Now where's that beach you promised?«

She looked away and into the distance. »Over there.« She pointed to a hiden path.

»Are you sure?« He asked.

She smiled at him. »Positive.«

She grabbed his hand and started pulling him faster towards the hiden path. He saw Tikki jump off her shoulders and run in front of them, down the path. When Plagg saw her, he ran after her down the path. As Marinette pushed away a branch, she pulled him with her down the path.

When they finally got out of the small forest, he gasped. They'd arrived at a small, sunny beach. It seemed cut away from the world and altogether perfect.

She let go of his hand and pulled a towel out of her bag, spreading it on the sand and putting her bag on it. »Ready for a swim?« She asked.

He smiled slyly. »Why not? I still owe you a throw into the water.«

She smirked. »Why don't you try?«

She pulled of her dress, revealing her bikini. She'd never admit it, but she'd worn it for him, instead of her usual one piece.

He eyed her up, taking her in. When his eyes finally found hers she saw her looking at something behind him, giggling.

He turned aroound. »What's so...« He saw Plagg and Tikki curled up together on the warm sand and he almost choked on the word 'funny'.

»I think your dog likes my cat.« She replied.

He looked at her incrediously. »No way. More like your cat likes my dog.«

She giggled again, pulling her hair out of it's usual pigtails, letting it fall around her shoulders.

She was so beautiful in that moment with the breeze playing with her hair that he barely contained his gasp. She smirked at his expresion, again.

He pulled himself together. Two can play that game he thought, pulling off his shirt.

She gasped. He looked at her smugly, satisfied. »What?«

»N-nothing.« She stuttered. Pulling herself together, she challenged his smug grin with one of her own. »Bet you can't catch me.« She ran towards the water and it took a second for him to register what she was doing. He laughed, running after her. »Oh you're on.«

She thought she'd just made it to the water as strong arms wrapped around her. She started squirming, but he picked her up and spun her around. »What's wrong? Cat swept you off your feet?« He whispered into her ear, making her giggle. He spun her around once more, before running towards the water. She shrieked as he threw himself into the water, pulling her with him.

He watched her as she clutched at his chest to keep herself from slipping off him as he sat in the water. She was laughing with him, her eyes closed. He was watching as water dripped down her blue locks. She opened her eyes, both of them smiling as their laughter died down. Their eyes locked and she was still siting on him. He watched suspiciously as a sly smile crept onto his lips.

He pulled her to him as he sunk back into the water, pulling her with him again. She gasped and held her breath as they both dissappeared under the water.

When they came back to the surface she was clutching to him for life.

They both laughed as they coughed up water.

He pulled her to him, whispering into her ear. »Told you it was gonna be funny.«

A shiver ran down her spine at the sound of his voice in her ear. She realized how close they were and pulled away from him, but his hands around her waist kept her on him as he searched her eyes for a reaction. She smiled as she realized this was the first time that she was in the sea since she arrived. She giggled. »Let's go swimming!«

He looked at her as she looked towards the sea spreading in front of them.

There was a spark in her eye and he recognized it from when she'd talked about dancing.

He lifted her off him and she gasped in suprise. »Okay, show me how you swim.«

She laughed as he put her into the water next to him. »Let's go!« She urged.

He laughed at her eagerness as she swam away from him backwards.

He swam after her, observing him as she rested her body on the water and lowered the back of her head into the water, sighing with happines, a small smile on her lips.

They swam far away from the beach and by the time they got back they were both exhausted and he'd pulled her under the water at least eight times.

They arrived at the beach and sat in the water, letting the waves splash around them.

He was looking at her as the sun shined on her face, illuminating her like an angel.

She sighed and turned towards him, their eyes locking.

»I don't know much about you.« She suddenly said, breaking the silence.

He nodded. »Same here. You know how about we play one of those thirty question games?«

She giggled. »Okay, me first. How old are you?«

»I'm fifteen. You?«

»Same. Where do you live?«

»In Paris.«

She almost choked. »Seriously? I'm from Paris too.«

He took another look at her. »Really? That's nice. So tell me, what's your favourite color?«

She thought fo a second. »Red. Which color is your favourite?«

»Green. What's your favourite animal?«

»Tikki.«

»That's not an animal.« He teased, poking her.

»Hey stop that.« She said.

He laughed. »What's wrong? Are you ticklish or something?«

She looked away, biting her botom lip.

»You are!« He exclaimed.

He started tickling her and she squirmed laughning. »Stop, hehe, please hihihi, stop...hihihe...Stop!« She pleaded as he moved closer to her to keep her from running away. »Nope.«

She laughed and giggled, not being able to even talk as she laughed. He chuckled at her and finally stopped tickilng her. He held her tightly around the waist, pulling her into him as she tried to run away.

Her laughter finally died down and she looked up at him, to find him looking at her, his nose merre inches away from hers. Her breath hitched as their eyes locked. As they kept drowning in each other's eyes, he leaned forward, his forhead touching hers. His green eyes searched hers as her blue bell eyes did the same. »Our animals are in love.« He said, stating the obvious.

»What are we gonna do?« She asked, their gaze into each other's eyes remaining unbroken.

»I have no idea.« He said. »Tell me, though, did the princess finally fall in love with the cat? Or did a prince steal her?«

She leaned closer, their noses touching. »I don't know, she hasn't meet the prince yet.«

He nodded against her forhead. »Good point.«

 **A.N:**

 **Thanks for reading. This chapter is a bit longer so I hope you like it and please review.**

 **Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**

 **(This chapter was altered once and this is the right one just so you know.)**


	3. Chapter 3: The cat goes meow?

**Ahem.**

 **AHEM! YOU REALLY GOTTA READ THIS NOTE FIRST! PLEASE!**

 **I changed the ending of the last chapter cause I thought it was all happening a bit to fast between them and I wanted to explore the plot a bit more before any kissing happened. So please read that if you haven't. Without further notice – keep reading. :)**

 **Chapter 3: The cat goes meow?**

A small voice in the back of her mind was telling her that everything was happening too fast, but she didn't care.

Suddenly they heard a meow and a bark.

They broke apart and looked up.

They looked at Tikki and Plagg, who were now sitting a few metters away from them, looking at them intently.

She looked at him, the power of thinking coming back to her. She quickly jumped away from him, muttering something about 'drying off'.

He blushed and got up to go after her.

Tikki followed her owner and sat down next to her on the towel.

Plagg jumped up and followed his owner as Chat got a towel out of his own bag.

He dried of and went to sit by her, noticing that she wouldn't meet his eyes. »Hey.« He said trying to get her attention, but she still refused to look at him. »Did I do something wrong?« He asked.

She quickly turned towards him, her blue bell eyes finding his concerned green ones. »Of course not! It's just...we meet yesterday.«

He nodded. »I get it. I want to get to know you more though.«

Tikki meowed again. They both looked up to see the her and Plagg siting in front of them next to eachother, staring at them again.

»We better get going.« She said. Picking up her bag and packing her things.

He nodded. »Alright. I should get back before anyone gets worried that I've been gone too long.« He picked up his towel and his bag.

When they got to the path he took her hand, pulling her after him and she laughed.

He walked her home, not letting go of her hand. They didn't worry about their pets, both knowing that they would follow them.

When they got back she stopped in front of the hotel. »We're going up the stairs today.« She said, looking at Tikki and jingling a pair of keys that she'd pulled out of her bag.

She looked back at him to find him smiling at her. »What?« She asked, eyes narrowing.

»Nothing.« He replied. » See you tomorrow!«

She didn't even get a word out before he dissappered around the corner, Plagg following him.

»Bye, chaton.« She whispered.

When she was walking through the hotel, Tikki following her, she was given curious glances. _No one ever gets used to a smart feline, especially not one that has such fur as Tikki_ , she thought to herself.

When Adrien got home Natalie gave him a questioning look upon seeing his happy smile, but he brushed it off.

He went to his room and checked his schedule. He had a photoshot in the morning but he will probably get a chance to visit her in the afternoon.

He thought back to their afternoon. He thought it went pretty well, despite the slight awkwardnes at the end. He looked over at Plagg. It seemed to him that the dog had adopted an unusual expresion if that was even possible.

He sighed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When Marinette had showered she found Tikki sitting on the windowsill, staring into the distance.

She frowned. Could she already be missing Plagg?

She stared at the cat.

Shaking her head and turning her thoughts towards the upcoming dance carneval she opened a drawer and picked out some clothes.

 _She'd missed him even more now that she'd finally found him again. She knew the day had to come again soon but she was without a purpose when he wasn't by her side. She loved him and she always missed him when they had to separate. Oh, how she missed him. Now she hopped off the window sill, meowing to signal that she wanted sweets and rubbing against the girl's leg._

Marinette looked down at the cat. »It's time for sweets already?« She smiled, walking into the kitchen to find some cookies.

Her parents were out swimming and she knew that they wouldn't be back for a while.

Once she'd given Tikki a cookie she picked up her sketchbook and sat down on the balcony. She'd gotten an idea for a neckline andd a whole new dress so she wanted to start drawing before she forgot everything she'd sketched and imagined in her head.

Adrien had nothing to do, so he just sat on his bed and searched through music videos on the internet. He liked to dance in his freetime, but he hadn't told Marinette that. He knew that she loved to dance. She told him about dancing at the carneval. And he could tell that she couldn't wait.

He had his headphones on now and was humming to a song he'd found.

 _He couldn't believe that he'd found her again. It always hurt when they had to separate, but this time it took an awfully long time for the chosens to find each other. He's tried to get his attention when she was close, but they always missed each other. He'd been so pissed once cause she was literally in front of him and he missed her because he was staring at his phone, that he actually bit him a bit on the arm. It wasn't painful but as far as he was concerned the boy deserved it. Now he jumped on the bed and signaled that it was time to eat – loudly._

Adrien looked up at the barking dog and took off his headphones. He smiled. »Cheese time already, Plagg?«

The dog barked again, before jumping off the bed and scratched at the door.

Adrien got up, removing his headphones and headed to the kitchen.

 **A.N:**

 **Sorry that this chapter is really short, I had to update my other Miraculous fanfiction today and didn't have time for a longer chapter with this one.**

 **I know that the different text is a little confussing but I'm not going to explain it just yet. Feel free to figure it out yourself though.**

 **With that said, thanks for reading and reviewing, I really love it when I get a review.**

 **So without further notice, Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	4. Chapter 4: Photoshots and barking dogs

**Chapter 4: Photoshots and barking dogs**

 _He woke up and jumped off the bed. He'd decided to wake him up by licking his face. When he was awake, he jumped off the bed and sat down, waiting for his cheese. He hoped that he would see her again today._

Adrien looked at Plagg exasperated. »You want cheese now?« The dog barked again and he groaned, getting up. »Fine.«

He got up and grabbed some camembert, giving it to the dog. He checked his schedule and saw that he had a photoshot at nine. It was twenty minutes past eight now and he had enough time to take a shower.

Marinette woke up and stared at the ciling for a few minutes, before getting out of bed. She saw that Tikki was still curled up on the bed, but her eyes were open and she was looking at her.

 _She had to see him again today. She knew that his owner was busy and probably had something to do in the morning. She could barely wait for the afternoon to come. I mean anyone who saw the love of their exsistence for the first time in years would want to see them again as soon as they parted. She sat up and looked around as the girl showered. It was going to be time to eat soon._

When Marinette got out of the shower she saw Tikki waiting for her food next to her dish. She smiled and got a can out of the fridge. »Here you go.« She said filling the cat's dish.

The cat looked at her and meowed, before digging in. She checked the time, it was one minute past nine.

The photoshot was going well. All he really needed to do was think about his princess and the rest came naturally, just like the smile on his lips.

He glanced behind the photographer to see Plagg digging through a bag. He sighed inwardly, the dog was probably looking for cheese. He never thought about anything other than food, did he?

 _He was frustrated. He'd known that he would probably have to sit through a shot before he would be able to see her again. But she was his light and he was angry that the boy had to work. He was fifteen for gods sake and his father had him running around the world for photoshots and jobs like it was his fulltime job. He growled now, he hadn't found any food anywhere._

Addrien looked at the dog, trying to decipher what was wrong and why he growled. When the photographer called for his attention his mind snapped back to the job though.

She sighed leaning against the railing again. The day had gone by so slow. First she finished her dress for the carneval and then she sketched some, went on a walk with Tikki and finally the afternoon came.

»Hello, princess. Waiting for me?« She heard from beneath her and looked down, smiling.

»Nah, I was just enjoying the view, Chaton.« A grin spread across his face.

»I would like to do that to so can you please come down here?« He grinned at her smugly.

»Sure thing just a second.« She went inside and he turned his gaze towards his dog, who was staring at the balcony.

Just as he was about to look up again, something landed on his head. »Ow! What the hell was that?« He said, looking up at her, as she leaned against the railing.

She quickly hid her hands behind her back, putting on an inoccent expresion. »I don't know what you're talking about. Could you please hold my bag for me though?«

He picked up the bag and swung it across his shoulder. »Sure thing. Will you be climbing down?«

She shook her head. »Nope, I'm taking the stairs. Tikki's already on the lower balcony though.«

Chat startled when Tikki meowed next to him and jumped in suprise. »Okay...your cat is not creepy at all.«

Marinette snickered as she went back inside. »Be there in a bit!« She called.

When she was finally there, his eyes widened before a smirk settled on his lips. »Well, hello there.«

She was wearing a short red dress that split down the middle in just the right place as to not reveal anything, her hair was in a lose braid. She giggled. »Hello, Chaton.«

She took the bag from him and he offered her his hand. »Shall we?«

She giggled and they walked out of the alley, her holding onto his hand. »So what are we doing today, Chaton?«

He looked at her a smug smile on his lips. »Anything you want to, princess.«

She giggled again and put on a thoughtfull expresion as they walked towards the town, the dog and cat following them happily. »I want to show you the hidden places around town.«

A sly grin spread across his face and she couldn't understand why. »Okay, let's go. Show me.«

She grinned. She had loved finding special secret places around town, she couldn't wait to show them to someone. She slid her palm into his, suprising him and started pulling him along as she almost ran across the seaside, towards the town. Their animals glanced at each other as their owners started running, the girl pulling the boy along. They almost grinned too, if that was possible and started running after them.

 **A.N:**

 **I'm so so sorry that this chapter is short. I'm posting another one today and that one will be another long one, I promise. I just want to put the exploring of the town into another chapter. ;)**

 **Write ya soon. Dream on!**

 **Timisa**


	5. Chapter 5: Our secret city

**Chapter 5: Our secret city**

She pulled him down an alley and just as he was about to ask where they were going, she ducked through a gap in the wall that he hadn't even noticed and he quickly followed her actions, barely avoiding hitting his head.

She concentrated on the path. When she slipped through the gap a grin of satisfaction spread across her face. She heard a gasp from behind her.

Once he lifted his gaze the gasp had unwillingly escaped his lips. She'd brought him to a sealed overgrown part of the old castle that used to stand next to the village. Everything was covered in plants and parts of the castle's walls were showing. There was a bench in a corner.

She pulled him towards it and sat him down, letting go of his hand.

She was wondering where the girl was running to. When they arrived at the abandoned ruins she was so suprised she nearly spoke. She still remebered when she'd found this place with the girl two years earlier, when the poor girl was heartbroken and vowed to never share this place. That was what suprised her the most, that she would share this place with anyone.

Marinette didn't know why she'd brought him here. She still remembered how she'd told Tikki that she would never share this place. Now there she was next to him on the special bench. He still hadn't spoke since he saw this place.

»Do-do you like it?« She asked, her tone uncertain. Her eyes willing him to turn his gaze towards her.

He turned at her, as though suprised to see her next to him. »I love. How did you ever com across a place?«

She sighed, closing her eyes, remembering those days. »I stumbled upon it when I needed to be alone a few years back.«

He didn't want to pry, so he changed the subject. »It really is lovely, not as lovely as you though.« He said leaning closer to her.

She smiled and he thought she saw a small blush, before she pushed him back by the bridge of his nose. »You flatter me kitten.«

He looked her into the blue bell eyes. »Oh really.«

Suddenly they were having a staring match.

Just as she was sure he was going to give in they heard a meow and turned their heads to see Plagg and Tikki looking at them.

 _They'd literally been only staring at each other for gods sake. And to be frank, listening to them was getting annoying._

 _She thought it had been cute. But he would've jumped onto the boy if she hadn't done something and pushed him into her. She didn't want that._

They watched as the animals got up and started to walk out of the place, Tikki leading Plagg.

»Where are they going?« Adrien asked, confused.

Marinette giggled. »Tikki probably wants to show Plagg the other place. C'mon.«

She took his hand again and started pulling him along again.

He smiled at her. »Whatever you say.«

As they followed the animals he saw that they were getting more and more to the edge of the city.

When he thought they were already past the last houses, they turned past a tree and a huge old and falling apart house came into view. His jaw slacked as Tikki and Plagg sat patiently in front of the door.

She pulled her hand out of his and reached towards the door. Sje hoped it hadn't changed since the last time she was here. She let out a relived sigh when she opened the door and found nothing changed except a few new graffiti.

He gasped again.

She giggled. It was all still the same. The whole floor was a shiny dance floor, kept that way by who knows who. The walls and some of the floor were covered in dance graffiti. It was her favourite place in the whole city.

She turned towards him and walked backwards towards the middle of the room, not taking her eyes off his face.

He was still looking around, taking it all in, when he heard her footsteps. He turned his gaze towards her and saw her standing in the middle of the room, looking at him, she lifted her hand towards him.

»Wanna dance?«

He felt a shiver run up his spine at her words for reasons unknown to him – yet. His lips tilted into a smug grin. »I'd always dance with you princess.«

She tilted her head, a sly smile on her face. »I'm not your princess right now. I'm Ladybug.«

That's when they heard an up beat song playing through the room and glanced at Plagg and Tikki, who were sitting in the corner of the room, next to Marinette's music playing phone.

 _In her opinion, it was time to help a bit. What helped more than a beat to dance to? So she gave them one._

 _He didn't mind her speeding things up, but this was bound to lead to questions once they both snapped out of their love/dance haze._

They turned back to each other, deciding to question everything later. He smirked, taking off his jacket and throwing it to the corner of the room. He danced towards her in a breakdance style. She put her hands on her hips and leaned back when he got to close – a challenge. She gladly accepted, showing off some moves of her own and soon they were moving together, sinchronised to the beat.

Three songs later the music had stopped and he was holding her, his hands around her waist, she was dipped into a bow and her hands were around his back. They were so close that they could feel each other's breathing, green eyes boring into blue bell.

Their gazes burned as they stood in the same dance position, even after the music had died down.

»You dance pretty well for a model.« She commented.

»It's a passion, but let me just say you weren't kidding when you said you loved to dance, we set fire to the floor back there.«

She giggled, pulling away a bit and they broke apart. »Thanks.«

For a few seconds they stared at each other, before she finally broke he silence. »We should go back, it's about twenty minutes walk from here to the hotel and I still have to meet my family for dinner today.«

He nodded. »Let's go then.«

She went to the corner of the room and picked up her her phone, shoting a glare at Tikki. She knew the cat had special abilities, but she didn't like it when she showed too much of her inteligence to other people. She didn't want anyone to take her away for scientific purposes.

Chat held the door open for her and the cat and dog, shooting a glare at Plagg. His brain was still trying to figure out why the music started playing.

The walk was long and there was silence for a while and after a few minutes she decided to break it. »Where did you learn to dance?«

»Oh, I took classes.« He explained.

She stared at him and when he realized she was looking at him, he returned her stare, »Why did you take them?«

He explained about having everything figured out for him and then he found dance and convinced his father too let him take classes for a while. Then he learned from videos and such. He felt free when he danced. »Like when I'm with you.« He added.

This startled her and she looked at him. »What?«

»I feel free when I'm with you, dancing or not, though we should dance more, I like hanging out with you. It's just like, you see you're not planned. You just came and...« He trailed off and she nodded.

»I get it, sort of at least I guess. You wouldn't know this but you actually bring out the Ladybug in me. I'm not usual like this.«

He looked at her, confused. »Like what?«

She sighed. »So bold and confident, brave and daring. I'm usual so shy and clumsy. But it's like you make me forget that I'm not acting like me, y'know?«

He nodded. »I do. I'm not usually like this you know. This is me but I'm just notme usually. I'm me when I'm Chat, I'm me when I'm with you.«

He took her hand and squeezed it. She squeezed it back, looking up at him and giving him a smile.

He sighed as they walked and her hotel came into view. They stopped in front of it and he let go of her hand, his green eyes finding her blue bell ones. »It's been great hanging out with you princess.« He said. »And it's been lovely really meeting you My Lady.«

He started walking away, but then he turned. »I almost forgot.« He threw her her phone and she barely caught it, he chuckled as she gave him a glare. »Don't drop that it just became precious. Text me so I'll have your number.« He winked and walked away, sighing when he rounded the corner with Plagg.

She looked at her phone and turned it on. There was a new contact and it said Chat above the number, her mouth hung open. How had he done that?

When she got to her room she changed into some more comfty clothes. Then she sat on the balcony, with Tikki, both of them staring at the sunset. Marinette looked at her phone and sighed. »Plagg says 'hi'.« She told the cat and Tikki purred. She sighed again. She'd texted Chat after she'd taken a shower and they'd texted a few times since – talking.

She sighed for the third time and looked at Tikki, who stared back at her with her own pair of blue eyes. »We've got it bad, huh?«

 **A.N:**

 **I am so sorry if this chapter is too short, but it'll rain tomorrow and I promise two chapters! Yay!**

 **I finally got some dancing, I'm not a dancer though so sorry that I don't really know any specific moves. :(**

 **I'll probably be drawing Plagg and Tikki for the cover picture soon though so I look forward to that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always, I adore your reviews.**

 **Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	6. Chapter 6: A chat in a mask

**Chapter 6: A chat in a mask**

The next day Marinette woke up and jumped out of bed. She squeaked and crossed a day off the calendar. She picks up Tikki and twirls her around the room laughing. »The day after tomorrow is the start of the carneval Tikki!« She gasped, putting the cat back on the floor, she quickly picked up her phone and threw herself onto her bed. She started texting.

'wake up chaton!'

She waited for a few minutes and then his reply came.

'im up, whats up?'

'the carneval is the day aftter tomorrow'

'wow already?'

'YEEEESSS'

'youre really excited arent you?'

'well duh. Do you have any time today?'

'...maybe, why?'

She knew he must be wearing the smirk that she saw every time she responded to his flirting, because she had asked him to meet, she sighed.

'i wanna show you a dance club'

'...im in. when?'

'meet me at my balcony around six'

'what am i supposed to do till then'

'go on a photoshot or sth'

'nah im gonna miss ya though'

'shut up'

'why its the truth'

'bye chaton...'

'goodbye princess'

He sighed. He was wondering if she was doing this on purpose, making him wait that long. Maybe it was a night club though. He couldn't wait to see her. He also couldn't figure out what to wear.

 _She didn't. Did she? Why would she show the girl? It was supposed to be a secret. What was she doing?_

 _She hadn't meant to show the club to the girl, but then they were in front of it and she made a rash decision, she'd gone inside. Of course the girl followed her, she'd follow her anywhere. But when she saw the awe on the girl's face when she danced, she knew that she'd made the right decision. Now she only had to explain everything to him. Then she heard her name called, she must've gotten lost in thought._

Marinette looked at Tikki as the cat stared at a wall. »Tikki?« The cat seemed to snap out whatever she was thinking. The girl shook her head and focused on the outfit she was making. The club wanted the dancers to dance anonymously so she already had a costume. She was making one for Chat.

He looked around the apartment for something to do when his phone chimed. He quickly picked it up, hoping that it might be the girl. When he saw that it was a text from Natalie telling him that he has a photoshot at three o'clock.

She'd lost track when she was working and it was already two o'clock. Her mom was calling her for lunch. »Marinette!« She called again. »Coming!« The girl called back.

When she finished her food, she quickly ran back to her room and continued working on the costume. When she was finished with that it was already four o'clock and she had to get ready.

Her Ladybug costume consisted of a short red tank top with black dots and knee lenght black sweatpants.

She'd made a black hoodie with cat ears for chat and long black sweatpants to go with it. She'd sewn on a lime green stripe down the sides. She was really pleased with her work. By the time she'd put on her outfit and practiced some moves it was already five o'clock. She was just paking their clothes – she dressed at the club, when she heard a clink against her window and saw another rock hit the glass, Tikki was already waiting in front of the door. She rushed to the balcony and leaned against the railing. »Are you by any chance trying to break my window.«

He chuckled and looked up at her. »Nah. I just wanted to lure you out.«

She raised her eyebrows. »I said meet me at six.« She glanced at the clock. »It's half past five.«

He shrugged. »I couldn't wait to see you. Besides I came right after a shoot.«

She took another look at his eyes. »You're wearing the leenses again. This time they'll work though.«

He blinked. »I didn't even notice. What do you mean by they'll work though?«

»One second. I'll be right down.« She quickly climbed down.

When she'd jumped down her back was still turned to him and just as she was about to turn around, arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up and her blue bell eyes found his green ones. »Lovely to see you again, princess.« He murmured.

She quickly took his hand and twirled out of his arms. »Nice to see you too, chaton.« She smiled. »Let's go upstairs.«

He blinked. »Why?«

She pulled him towards the entrance to the hotel. »I have something for you.«

A mischevous grin spread across his face. »Oh, really?«

She hit him on the head with the keys of the room. »Not like that, you stupid cat.«

 _She could only hope that he was with the boy. He was probably not, since she hadn't seen him, but she can hope right? She can't wait for them to get to the room, she starts calling for him, hoping to hear a response._

When they got to the room Tikki was waiting in front of the door, meowing. Chat leaned down and pet her. »Sorry Tikki, Plagg's not with me.«

 _Why? Why wouldn't he bring him with her? She wanted to see him again. For a second she was so frustrated that she started screaming – sort of._

They looked at the cat when she started to meow loudly and Marinette picked her up. »I promise we'll visit Plagg and Chat tomorrow sweetie.« She kissed the cat and put her on the bed when she stopped meowing. He looked around the room. There were sewing accessories and rolls of fabric on her table. There was a bag on her bed and books on one of the shelves.

He looks over at her, to see that she's doing something at the table. He walks ober to her and lays his head on her shoulder. »What are you doing?«

She pushes him away by the bridge of his nose. »I'll show you in a second. Go sit somewhere or something, pet Tikki.«

He shook his head at her but walked towards Tikki and sat next to her. The cat gets up and settles in his lap and he starts petting her. »Aren't you a cutie?«

After a few minutes the cat lifts it's head and gets off him. »I can show you now!« Marinette shouted just as Tikki got out of his lap. He looks up. »Show me then.«

She turns around and his jaw drops. She's holding a black hoodie with cat ears and long black sweatpants with a lime green line on the sides. He rushes up to her and takes them out of her hands. »You made these?« He asks. She nodds, putting her hands behind her back, leaning towards him. »Do—do you like them?«

He looks at her and when he sees her concerned expresion, he envelops her in a hug and lifts her off the floor, laughing. »I love them!«

She giggles. »Let me down!«

He chuckles, throwing her over his shoulder and walking around. »Nope.«

She laughs, hitting him on the back. »Come on!«

»Ow! Stop hitting me.« he put her down and they laughed together.

When they caught their breath and stopped laughing, she spoke. »Okay, okay, let me explain about this club.« She looks at him and sees that he's listening, so she continues. »You have to wear a costume to compete in dancing and usually they use a pseudonym. You can dance any kind of dance, but I don't recommend jazz, ballet or anything like that, you get it. It's a club and the outfit I made you is for you. You can go with Chat for a name if you want. I based your outfit on the name you gave me, I hope that's okay. I think that's everything. Oh and they already know me cause I've already danced there. And don't worry it's more a young people club.« She inhaled, catching her breath. »Now that's all.«

He nodded. »Okay, when are we going?«

She smiled. »It doesn't open until eight, so we can hang out till then. I hope you don't mind staying out late, I didn't tell you before that.«

He smiled a sly grin. »So...What are we going to do now?«

 **A.N:**

 **Here you go, a new chapter. Another will be posted later, as promised.**

 **Someone asked why Plagg and Tikki like each other, because cats and dogs hate each other, well all I can tell you for now is that there is a little more to Tikki and Plagg than meets the eye.**

 **Write ya soon and Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	7. Chapter 7: Ladybug

**Chapter 7: Ladybug**

They'd passed the time with monopoly and a long walk, some talking and ice cream. They even practiced dancing together. Now it was finally time. They were both dressed in their costumes and standing in line to get into Miraculous.

That was the name of the club and Chat could barely wait, he hadn't been to a club before. Ladybug told him that she would sign up for the singles dance battle, but that he had to sign up with her for duos with her, even if he didn't go compete for singles. He could tell she was hyped.

When they finally got in, she pulled him towards the line for the sign up sheet. He signed up for the duos dance off and she signed up with him for the duos and also for the singles.

When it was time and the singles came, he couldn't belive his eyes. He watched as she was called into the ring for the first time and easily beat her opponent in one song.

»My people! My people!« He heard the DJ call out. »It seems our Lady is back and ready to put that winning crown on her head! Give it up for Ladybug!«

The crowd roared in applause and he couldn't belive she was so well known. Opponent by opponent, she beat them all. She danced with such passion, he could've sworn she'd set herself on fire once.

Her final opponent came to face her. The DJ smirked. »Ladies and gentlemen! Look at what we have here, again! Ladybug against Volpina, winner takes her title as Queen of the dance floor!« Chat's eyes were glued to her as the song Dynamite by Taio Cruz started playing and she started moving to the beat, He noticed that she put much more effort into beating Volpina. She danced and moved perfectly if not even with more passion than before, if that was possible. She made the last move, doing a front flip in front of Volpina and landing right in front of the dancer. She put a finger on Volpina's chest and pushed her back a bit. »Beat that.« The crowd roared and Ladybug won.

When she gott out of the arena Chat picked her up and twired her. »You were amazing!«

She giggled, freeing herself from his grip. »Well, I hope so. I did win.«

He chuckled and looked her up and down as he'd done many times since she'd put the costum on.

She rolled her eyes. »Ready to compete, Chat Noir?«

He smirked. »Believe me, I was born ready.«

They waited until it was their turn to enter the arena. They walked in to see their first opponents, Antibug and Dark Cupid. A song started playing and he looked at her. »Ready?« She shook her head, as if dissappointed. »I'm always ready, Chaton.«

They danced their way until only one couple was left that competed against them. They'd danced with so much chemistry that, until now they'd won easily, not that this couple seemed like a challenge. They were Volpina and the Illustrator though and Ladybug had beat them both. Volpina was fuelled with rage and that made her dangerous on the dance floor, or so his Lady said. He knew they would win, they had to much passion together for anyone that wasn't in love and good to beat them.

They glanced at each other as the song Raise your glass by Pink started playing and they immediatelly started moving. He was moving around her and she moved with him. They were sinhronized. He tried to get her in his arms and she kept escaping him. He gripped her hand and she spun him, jumping under him and they engaged back into their battle, completely caught up in the dance, not even paying attention to their opponents. The song finished and they froze in a familiar move, him leaning over her as her arms were around his neck, her feet trying to slip under him, but he held her in place, hands on her back. They parted and looked at their opponents, to see them fuming. They'd beat them.

»Hey y'all and our Ladybug takes the duos and singles title! Let's give her and her partner a special beat.« The song Give me everything tonight started playing and she squealed. »This is one of my favourite songs to dance to. C'mon!« She pulled him to her and they danced. He pulled her close and smirked, she giggled. As he twirled her, his eyes searched hers.

She laughed and danced with him. She was so happy that she didn't even push him away. She felt adrenaline in her veins. She pulled him close to her by his hoodie, a knowing smirk on his face as she brought her face closer to his, teasing him. They were both breathing heavily as their noses touched.

She was being so horrible and he concentrated on her blue bell eyes, Her eyes were halfway closed and she was practically killing him. They were both drunk with happines.

And in that moment in the music he pulled her closer to him and closed the gap between their lips.

He kissed her and just as he thought he'd gone too far...She kissed him back.

 **A.N:**

 **There, two chapters.**

 **I hope I got good songs for dancing, I don't really know much about what songs you can put in a club scene...anyway sorry if I messed up any songs. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

 **And finally the kissing. yAy!**

 **Thanks for the reviews and such ;)**

 **I'm gonna go to bed now and have nice dreams so...Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	8. Chapter 8: Of cats and dogs

**Chapter 8: Of cats and dogs...**

They pulled apart, gasping for air.

She started giggling as their foreheads touched and they leaned against eachother. He smiled, eyes opening to find her bluebell ones staring at him. »What's so funny?«

She giggled again. »Nothing. Tell me something though, will you dance with me at the carneval?«

He leaned closer and kissed her again, this time he pulled away quicker. »Of course I will, my Lady.«

He pulled her up and closer to him, before planting his lips on hers again.

Her hands travelled up his arms and she dug her fingers into his messy blond hair. He trailed his fingers down her back and up to her neck, following her spine and making her shiver, when she finally pulled away, they were both already running out of air.

She broke away from his embrace, earining a whine. She giggled as she pulled him out of the crowd and towards the place where she'd left her bag. When she found her phone, she checked the time and pulled him aside, so that he could hear her. »It's already thirty-five minutes past midnight. We should get going!« She shouted above the crowd.

He nodded. »Okay, but I have to change when we get to your hotel, deal?«

She giggled. »Fine, but we have to be quiet, my parents are probably already sleeping.«

They made their way out of the club and walked to her hotel, just as they were halfway there Marinette's phone beeped and she checked it. »Oh.« She said. »Aparentlly my parents went to the city for a walk and won't be back until two o'clock. I guess we don't need to sneak in.« She looked up at him and smiled.

He sighed. »You are so sneaky. I never would have thought you for the type that sneaked in boys into her room in the middle of the night, Princess.«

She looked up at him and punched him on the arm playfully, pretending to be angry. »That's cause I'm not, you stupid cat.«

He leaned closer to her. »You're not what? A good princess? Maybe you're a bad one then.« He smirked.

She blushed. »Stop twisting my words, Chaton.« An idea struck her and she leaned even closer to him. »Wouldn't you like it if that was what I'd said though...« She looked at him with a seducing, sly smile on her lips and half lided eyes.

He gulped as she teased him, leaning even closer. »I-uh...w-we should p-probably get going...um.«

They realized that they'd stopped in the middle of their conversation. They snapped out of their haze and she leaned back, looking around them. He released his held breath as her blue bell eyes released his green ones. She sighed. »Let's get going.«

She smiled and took his hand, walking backwards, while facing him and pulling him along.

When they arrived at the hotel, they quietly sneaked in through the lobby and to the hotel room.

She unlocked the door and let him in. She sighed as she closed the door, leaning against it and closing her eyes, her hands behind her back. He turned back and looked at her.

His green eyes flashed in the darkness as he observed her, the moon lighting her face. He moved closer to her, resting his hands on either side of her head, leaning against the door. She sighed as she felt his breath on her face, still not opening her eyes. He leaned closer, trailing his the tip of his nose up her neck and to her ear, sighing. »You are a bad princess.« He whispered.

She shivered as she felt his breath on her neck. He kissed his way up her neck and to the corner of her lips. He sighed. »Aren't you?« He kissed her as soon as the words left his lips. She tensed, her arms flying out from behind her and her fingers digging into his golden hair. He deepend the kiss and moved closer to her, pushing her against the door, all of him against all of her.

She pulled away for a second, gasping for air. She sighed, opening her blue bell eyes and finding his green ones. They stared at each other for a few moments, before he pulled her close to him and kissed her again.

Suddenly they heard a meow from behind them and they broke apart, searching for the source of the sound.

Two pairs of eyes, one blue, the other green flashed in the darkness.

The couple blinked and Marinette turned on the light. As soon as she did so, they saw Plagg and Tikki siting next to each other in the middle of the hallway. Their eyes widened and they looked at each other before Marinette took a step towards Tikki, eying the cat that was now watching her. »Tikki...« She started. »What the hell is Plagg doing in our hotel room?«

 _I didn't know if it was time to tell them yet. I mean, they were obviously together, since they'd been kissing. She knew that she would have to do something as soon as they'd made their presence known. She didn't know how the girl would take it and to be honest, she was a little scared of telling her. She looked over at her partner and the love of her life._

 _She'd always been so scared of telling the chosens. He knew that was why she was hesitating. He looked over at her and gave her a reasuring look._

The animals glanced at each other as the couple watched them.

The cat hung her head for a second and closed her eyes, if it was a human performing the action it would've looked like she was collecting her thoughts.

Then she looked up at Marinette. »We need to tell you something.«

 **A.N:**

 **OOOOOOOOOOh! O.o**

 **2016 and still blowing minds.**

 **So yeah, let me explain. The different text was actually Tikki and Plagg thinking. Tikki was the italic text and Plagg was the underlined italic text. They are creatures similar to kwamis but very different from them in the long run. All about them will be explained by them in the next chapter.**

 **Sorry for any spelling mistakes and I hope you liked this chapter, don't forget, your reviews fuel me to write faster. ;)**

 **Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	9. Chapter 9: Beilleh, Paoni and Alopeke

**Chapter 9: Beilleh, Paoni and Alopeke**

Marinette screamed and stumbled backwards, into Chat's embrace.

She pointed a shaking finger at the cat as Chat caught her. »Y-you just...she talked!«

She looked from Plagg to Tikki and back to Plagg again. »What the hell!?« She shrieked.

Suddenly Plagg spoke, angrily. »Keep it down, will ya? She was going to explain.« He growled.

Chat almost dropped Marinette and quickly put her back on her own feet as he comprehanded what was going on. »You two talk.« He barely got out.

Tikki sighed looking at Marinette and Chat. »Yes we do, but that is because we are not ordinary animals. We are kwamis, godlike creatures with different tasks and purposes in this world. Our purpose is to bring good and bad luck. From time to time we find two people who are meant to fall in love, who are for each other what yin is for yang and yang is for yin, they complete each other. That's when Plagg starts acompanying his kitten and I my little ladybug. Do you understand?«

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows and asked. »Why are you a cat and a dog? What are you two?«

Plagg sighed. »Humans. We are magical beings. I am bad luck and she is good luck. I am a black cat and she is a ladybug. Together we are all the luck in the world, good or bad.«

Chat looked from Plagg to Tikki. »But you're a dog and she's a cat.«

Plagg sighed again and this time Tikki decided it was her turn to explain. »We can shapeshift into different animals so that we can stay in disguise. Plagg prefers being a dog and I a cat. We can shapeshift into almost any animal.« She turned into a red parrot, covered in black spots and then back into a cat. »You see? The only downside is that we still kind of resemble a ladybug or a black cat no matter what we are. That's why I have such strange fur and Plagg such strange eyes.«

The couple gaped at the kwami's transformation before slowly nodding their heads. »So what's your natural form? As in a kwami form. Do you have that?«

Tikki slowly nodded as did Plagg. »We'll show you.« The cat said as green and pink light engulfed them. When it died down two small creatures were floating above the ground. One resebled a giant ladybug-like creature and the other a black cat. »These are our pure kwami forms. But we can't use them in public. Humans have used kwamis for wrong doings in the past and we mustn't get into the wrong hands. Are you two okay?« The kwami looked at the two, concerned.

They slowly nodded their heads and Marinette was the first to speak. »Are there more of you?«

Tikki smiled at her and Plagg sighed, putting his head on his paws, expecting a long speech. »There are! There aren't any in pairs, like me and Plagg, but they have their tasks and abilities too. Nooro, the papilion kwami can help someone find their hidden talent. Then Wayzz, the turtle kwami can find someone loyal and worthy to be keeper of kwami charms and train that person. Beilleh, the bee kwami can find and help naturaly born leaders. Paoni, the peacock kwami can be a companion and friend, she can lend her strenght to anyone in need of it, sometimes she settles with one human for a while and I remember that she is a real show off sometimes. And lastly there's Alopeke, she's the fox kwami and she helps young mothers with their children, she helps at births and with deaths, she's really protective of small children and helps them if there is any viloence in a family. I think that's everyone. They're all amazing, I hope you can meet some of them sometime.« Tikki grinned at Marinette and Chat who have been listening to her speech intently.

Chat shook his head, as though clearing it and blinked. »Wait. Nooro, Wayzz, Beilleh... Are Tikki and Plagg even your real names?«

Tikki giggled. »They are. You may have named us when we meet but you didn't come up with the names. They were told to you by your charms. Your earings Marinette, the same ones you recieved the day you meet me, those are my ladybug charm. And your ring, Adrien it connects you and Plagg, it's Plagg's charm. The charms connect kwamis with their chosens and help them stay close. We can always find you because of those charms and you know our names automatically because of them. But because some kwamis can't stay with a person for longer, Wayzz's chosen keeps their charms safe. If used correctly the charms can control kwamis, which could be dangerous, especially if they land in the wrong hands.«

When she was finally done explaining Plagg got up and stretched. »I don't know about you all, but after all that talking I would like some camembert.« He got up and looked at Marinette. »Tell me you have some.«

Marinette looked at him for a second and then slowly nodded. »I'll get it from the fridge. Chat, go sit on the couch. All of you, go sit on the couch.« She got up and walked to the kitchen as the rest obediently sat down on the couch.

When Marinette came back with a plate of cookies in one hand and a plate of camembert in the other, she saw that Plagg and Tikki had transformed back into a cat and a dog. She put the plates on the floor and watched as the two went to eat them, both muttering a quiet thanks.

She sat next to Chat and sighed, closing her eyes.

Adrien chuckled from besides her. »Told you we had strange animals.«

She giggled and opened her eyes, turning to him. »Yeah. Half of what my cat SAID is still sinking in. We need to talk though.« She emphasized the word said.

He nodded, turning towards her, searching her blue bell eyes with his green ones. She spoke first. »Can you please tell me your real name?«

He sighed. »Adrien Agreste. Google it when I leave, I don't wanna watch you do it.«

She nodded slowly, never breaking their gaze. »We're both on vacation.«

»What does that mean?«

»That in two weeks I'm going to go home.« They both looked at each other.

»Well keep in touch. I mean we can't be that far from each other, we both live in Paris, right?«

She nodded. »That's a good idea. We can exchange phone numbers, meet in the city in a café.«

»I'd love that, Princess.« He leaned closer to her.

She giggled at the nickname. »We won't have a choice anyway, our kwamis will drag us together just to see each other.«

»You're probably right.« He glanced at the clock and almost fell of the couch when he saw how late it was. »Sorry.« He apologised as he got up. »I really need to go. It's getting late. Plagg!« He called the dog, no wait kwami?

Plagg lifted his head from where he'd been curled up with Tikki. »Yeah?«

»We've got to go home.« He told the dog, raising an eyebrow.

The dog sighed. »Nah. I'm staying with this little angel tonight.« He gestured to Tikki with a tilt of his head. »I'll see you in the morning. Besides, I wanna see her expresion when she googles you.« Adrien knew he meant Marinette.

At this Marinette grunted angrily. »What the hell am I gonna find out on google for all of you to keep bringing it up?« She put on a pout and Adrien kissed her gently on the forehead. »We're just teasing Princess. Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow.« He waved as he let himself out the front door.

Marinette walked to her room, getting her laptop, before going back to the living room and siting on the couch. She looked at Plagg and Tikki as they were happily curled up together on the floor, waiting for her laptop to power up. After five minutes she finally opened google and typed in Adrien Agreste. As soon as she found an article she opened it and read aloud. »Adrien Agreste. Famous model and son of Gabriel Agreste, one of Paris' top designers...« She trailed of and flew through the rest of the article silently, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

When she was done she looked up and her mouth dropped open.

 **A.N:**

 **I really liked this chapter! It was so fun making up names for some of the kwamis, don't worry their names are related to the word for their animal in some language (Paon means peacock in French and so forth). I'm planing to include some of the other kwamis in next chapters.**

 **Are the names Beilleh, Paoni and Alopeke good names for them? I don't know but I hope you liked how I explained or reinvented them.**

 **Please review, I really want to know what you think of the kwamis. Tell me what you think of the changes, I love to read your reviews, I soak up the words. ;)**

 **See y'all in the next chapter, Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	10. Chapter 10: Adrien Agreste

**Chapter 10: Adrien Agreste**

The first thing Marinette noticed when she woke up was that Plagg was gone and Tikki was sleeping on the bed next to her. As a baby deer.

Marinette blinked at the baby deer, slowly recalling the events of last night, before smiling and storking the animal. »Good morning, bambi.« She cooed as the small animal slowly opened it's eyes and looked up at her.

Tikki smiled when she saw her in the morning, wondering why the nickname, before realizing that she was a baby deer. She smiled sheepishly, turning back into a cat. »Good morning, sorry, I hadn't realized I'd turned.«

Marinette smiled at the now cat and got out of bed. »Don't worry about it. When did Plagg leave?« She asked as she wondered into the bathroom.

Tikki followed her and sat down at the doorway. »He left early in the morning to get Adrien.«

Marinette nodded, already brushing her hair. »Is he coming over today?«

Tikki tilted her head. »Probably, why?«

Marinette was nervous. »What am I supposed to say Tikki?« The cat shook her head and jumped onto a table. »Nothing. You don't have to say anything Marinette. Nothing's changed. He's no different. The only thing that has changed was his name.«

Marinette took a deep breath, before hugging Tikki. »Thanks for being here for me.« The cat closed it's eyes and purred. »Always.«

Adrien was anxious as he walked towards Marinette's hotel. She knew that by now she would've searched his name and realized who he was.

Plagg ran in front of him, walking backwards so that they could see each other. »You shouldn't be so nervous. This won't change anything, you two were meant to be together.«

Adrien smiled at Plagg's supportive words. »Yeah, I know. Thanks Plagg.« The dog smiled and turned around, running in front of Adrien and slowly changing shape. Before Adrien realized what Plagg was there was a black greyhound standing in front of him. »C'mon!« Plagg called as he started running at full speed towards the hotel. Adrien laughed as he ran after him.

Marinette quickly walked to the bed with Tikki in her arms, setting the cat down and walking over to her dresser. Just as she picked up her hair brush and started to ready her hair into a pigtail, her mom poked her head into the girl's room. »Me and your dad are going out for the day. We'll be back for lunch.« Marinette nodded. »Okay, have fun. If I'm not here I'll probably be at the beach.« Her mother nodded with a bright smile, before ducking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

»Maaa-rii!« She heard a sing song voice call through her window and Marinette put the brush down down, rushing to the balcony, a huge grin across her face. When she looked at the street below her she saw Adrien leaning against the wall, a black greyhound sitting next to him and a sly grin on his face. A smirk stretched across her face as she leaned against the railing. »Well, well, well.« She said in a flirtatious manner. »What've we got here?«

Adrien back at her and she noticed he wasn't wearing any contacts today, his green eyes shinning as they watched her, locking gazes. »I could say the same, coccinelle.« He said as a geniuine smile stretched across her lips. »You know we really don't need to talk like this.« She said, her eyes flicking away from his and back again. He pushed away from the wall still looking at her. »Oh?« She nodded quickly. »My parents left for the morning and guess what? You can use the front door to enter!« She teased and he grinned up at her. »Well then, I hope you open the door. I'll se you soon, princess.« She giggled as he winked, before turning around and walking towards the front of the hotel. She rolled her as she walked inside.

He beat her to the door and she quickly opened it as the bell rang. He smiled and looked down at her. »Well, hello there.« She blushed as he leaned down and brushed his nose against her own. »I missed you.« He whispered and a shiver ran down her spine, her heart aching as he pulled away. He grinned in succes as he watched her blush and stutter. »W-we should proposably, uh, no...I mean probablly go in-inside.« He chuckled as he stepped past her into the apartment.

Marinette quickly closed the door and leant against it as she tried to rearange her thought by closing her eyes. She opened them as she felt him watching her and her eyes locked with his burning gaze. Her breath hitching as he moved closer, his left hand slipping around her waist as the other cupped her cheek. Her blue eyes stared at him wordleslly as he pulled her closer to him. »Now I know we need to talk and stuff...« He murmured. »...But can I kiss you?« Her breath caught again and she gave a small nod as their eyes closed and he leant in, closing the gap between them. His lips enveloped hers and soon they were in a heated kissing battle. Marinette gasped again as he bit her lower lip and he reattached his lips to hers.

They pulled away after a few minutes, both gasping for air as Adrien rested his forehead against Marinette's. Both opening their eyes as Adrien lifted his left hand and ran it through Marinette's loose hair. »You left your hair down.« He murmured. »I didn't have time to do it before a certain kitty interupted me.« He chuckled and leant in for another kiss, this time less demanding and softer.

When they pulled apart Adrien smiled, his hand slipping from her hair and down to her hand, taking ahold of it as he led her to the couch. Marinette quickly recovered her wits and smiled slyly. »So...Adrien Agreste, huh?« Adrien groaned. »Yes that's my name and my father is the famous fashion designer. But I told you because I trust that it wouldn't change anything.« Marinette smiled more softly, taking his hand as they locked eyes. »It doesn't change anything. Really.« Adrien smiled the brightest smile she'd ever seen, before taking her hand more strongly into hers. Before she could register what was happening he pulled her on top of him as he crashed onto his back on the couch. They laughed together as she laid on top of him and his arms laced around her waist pulling her closer as their foreheads touched. The second their laughter died down his green eyes locked her blue bell ones and he lifted his hands from her waist, cupping her cheeks as their eyes slowly fluttered closed and their lips locked. He kissed her softly at first, but the heat was building up and soon her fingers were buried in his hair and his hands had found her waist again, pulling her closer. She gasped for air and he took the chance to deepen the kiss. His tounge slipping inside her mouth, suprising her. Soon she kissed back, their tounges in a heated dance.

Marinette pulled away after ten minutes and smiled dazedly down at him as he watched with clouded green eyes, running his hands through her hair as she played with a lock of his hair.

»Finally! They made out.«

Marinette and Adrien startled out of their trance as they jumped apart. Both their gazes locking on the animals curiously watching them from the floor. Adrien groaned. »God Plagg! Bad time much?«

Marinette giggled, standing up and picking up Tikki. The cat yelped and looked at her startled. »Marinette what are you doing?« Marinette giggled again and adjusted her grip on Tikki. »Punishing you for not stopping Plagg.« Was all she said before spinning around as she danced with the cat. »Marinette!« Yelped the cat. »You know I hate dancing!« Marinette laughed as she picked up her phone, never breaking her pace and quickly put on some music. Adrien watched her as she never broke pace, setting down her phone and spinning around to the song 'I really like you'. He laughed as she spun the cat around by her front legs and giggled. When the song was over she set Tikki down and the cat quickly turned into a greyhound, spedding off and snuggling next to Plagg. »Protect me.« She whispered and he placed himself in front of her, pressing his nose against hers in an eskimo kiss as she relaxed.

Marinette giggled again as the same song started playing again. She looked over to Adrien, who'd been watching the whole spectacle and sniggered as her eyes landed on him. She quickly walked over, pulling him onto his feet and leaning up to whiper in his ear. »Dance with me.« He grinned taking her hand and spinning her around and back into him. He leaned down and she gasped as she felt his breath on her neck. »Of course, my lady.« And soon they were dancing to every song that came up.

Marinette'd never felt this way when she'd danced with anyone. They were moving, making everything up as they went and somehow they never stumbled. She'd known before that they danced well together that they had something special, but now she knew that they didin't dance well together. They had sinch and she knew that being able to dance like this was special. There were almost none dancers out there that had this kind of sinch, and in improv!

That was the second she remembered. »Tomorrow is the dance festival!«

 **A.N:**

 **OH MY GOD! EVERYBODY I'M SO SORRY!**

 **I haven't updated in so long and I'm so sorry. I was sick and then I was really busy with school and then my grandma died and right now I'm sick again.**

 **I'm really sorry. I'll be updating every Saturday now, PROMISE.**

 **Anyway it would be nice to hear some reviews, not that I deserve them. Oh and thanks to Tikki the guest for reviewing recently, her review reminded me that I needed to update this. THANKS! :)**

 **Anyway Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	11. Chapter 11: Mom came back

**Chapter 11: Mom...came back**

Adrien laughed as he saw the expresion on Marinette's face, as she stared at nothing with horror on her face. »What's wrong princess?«

Marinette snapped her eyes back to his. »What's wrong?! I need to get prepared and and I need to-to choreograph! Sign up for the contest!«

Adrien chuckled again before he pulled her against him, swiftly kissing her nose before laughing again and shaking his head. Marinette eyed him, exasperated. »What's so funny!?« He chuckled again, before pressing his for head against hers, his green eyes burning into her bllue bell ones, a smirk playing on his lips. »You're so cute when you're flusttered.« She gasped as he capctured her lips with his.

She broke away, gasping for air as she glared at him and he chuckled again. She glared even harder, pulling away and turning her back to him, her arms crossed. He huffed in anoyance. »Where are you going?« He whined. She glared at him and huffed back. »I'm mad at you!« Adrien pouted and walked up to her, his arms sliding around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. She huffed again and Adrien trailed the edge of his nose up her neck and to her ear, whispering into it. »Come on Princess. You can't be mad at me.« A shiver ran up her spine at his closeness, but she refused to give into him, turning away from his face. He shook his head at her and sighed. »You give me no choice Princess.« Marinette peeked at him curiously at his words, but before she could glimpse his expression his lips were covering hers and he pulled her down on top of him as he crashed onto the couch, his arms firmly looping themselves around her waist as he kissed her senseless.

By the time he was finished she was dazedly gasping for air. He looked over her as she tried to catch her breath. »There's my princess.« He said, sighing as he buried his face in her hair. Marinette gathered her thoughts as she tried to control her breathing. »Stupid cat.« She mumbled. Adrien chuckled,capcturing her lips again for a moment.

Before either of them could pull away they heard a gasp from behind them.

»Marinette?!«

They quickly jumped apart and turned towards the door, where a small chinese woman was standing, her hand covering her mouth in horror as she gasped.

Marinette squeaked and jumped off the couch, running towards the woman and bouncing on the balls of her feet as Adrien stared blankly, both of them red in the face. »Maman!« Marinette squeaked. »W-what are you d-doing back already?« Her mother stared at her blankly. »I'm...I forgot my hat and I came back for it...What-what's going on here?« Marinette fidgetted with the hem of her shirt and Adrien slowly stood up walking up next to her. »Um...well, you see-we were just...This is Adrien. I, um meet him here a few days ago and we-uh...« Her mother quickly recovered herself and raised an eyebrow. »Adrien? Okay...« Adrien gulped as she turned towards him and looked him up and down. »What's going on then, with you two?« They both turned red as Marinette tried to explain. »We-we're going to the dance festival together and in the last week we kinda-uh-clicked?« She was staring at the floor now and Sabine turned to Adrien. »So...who are you again?« Adrien gulped as the woman's eyes bored into his. »I'm Adrien-Adrien Agreste.« The woman nodded, turning to her daughter. »Why didn't you say anything?« Marinette sighed and looked up. »Well...It hasn't been that long that we were-uh- together and I didn't really know what to tell you...« Sabine sighed. »Okay. I have to go, but when we get back you'll have to introduce us and tell your father. Now don't do anything stupid!« With that she picked up her hat and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. The two teenagers sighed in relief and Adrien smiled. »Well, that went well.« Marinette groaned throwing herself onto the couch. »Was it that bad?« Adrien's smile faltered and he sat down next to her pulling on her arm for her to open her eyes. »It was okay Princess. Really.« Marinette sighed again, before she slowly opened her eyes and peeked at him. »Really?« Adrien laughed, pulling her onto his lap and pressing a kiss to her nose. »Really really.«

After a few minutes Plagg and Tikki walked up to the couch. »Well that was something.«

Adrien and Marinette startled and looked towards the animals, Adrien groaning. »I can't believe I forgot that you two were here!« Marinette giggled and Tikki jumped onto her lap. »Can we go for a walk now?« She asked, bouncing slightly on the girl's chest. Marinette smiles picking the cat up and standing. »Sure. Why not? You coming Adrien?« The blond boy smiled at the girl before standing up and stretching. »But of course, my lady. C'mon Plagg.« Plagg stood up and shook his fur and walked up to the door as he followed Marinette and Adrien. »It's too hot outside for this.« He grumbled. Marinette laughed, setting Tikki down as the cat turned into a greyhound and soon there were two greyhounds, a girl and a boy, walking out of the hotel.

»So what do you want to do?« Adrien asked as they walked down the street. Marinette didn't even have to think before anwsering.

»Let's go sign up for the dance competition tomorrow!«

 **A.N:**

 **I know this is short and not much happened but I seriously have the worst luck or at least the worst immune sistem in the world. I'm sick AGAIN, I know I said that last time, but last weekend I had a sore throat and this weekend I have a stomach flu. So I'm not completely in the right mind right now, excuse any typos. I know I stink with all these excuses.**

 **And I know - I** **KNOW** **. You don't want to listen to me whine.**

 **So...I love reviews and hope to read some on this chapter.**

 **I'm not forgeting to update every Saturday. –For now ;)**

 **Dream on! and write you next Saturday.**

 ** _Timisa_**


	12. AN

**A.N:**

 **EVERYONE.**

 **I know you hoped this was a new chapter and I'm sorry it isn't. I'm also sorry I didn't update last weekend. You all deserve an explanation. I'm having a bit of a writers block with this story and don't know how to progress. I'm sorry to say I won't be updating regularly, at least until I can think of a new chapter or how to go on with this story. If there's something you want to suggest or a way which you think this story should go, you can write it in your reviews and if I like it I'll use it. That's all I can say for now.**

 **Also if you like this fanfic or like miraculous fics with dancing and such, check out my new story Azeria. I'm working on that story now, because I've had a ton of inspiration. So I'll be updating that more frequently than this.**

 **Again, I'm sorry.**

 **Hope to write you soon, Dream on!**

 _ **Timisa**_


	13. Chapter 13: Meeting her parents

**Chapter 12: Meet the parents**

Adrien put the pen back on the sheet. »There we've signed up, now what?«

Marinette pulled him out of the Miraculous and hummed in thought. »You decide today, I've been leading us around most of the time.« Adrien smiled. »Alright then. Hmmmm...What should we do?« His eyes glinted as he stared at Marinette for a second, before a grin spread across his lips. Marinette looked at him cautiously. »What?« He laughed as he took hold of her hand and started pulling her towards the edge of the town, he glanced back at her as he stopped for a second, bringing her knuckles to his lips, eyes never tearing away from hers. »Would you care to dance, my lady?« Marinette giggled. »I'd love to Chaton. How about we find out if you remember where to go?« He released her hand to take hold of the other one, before pulling her along. Tikki and Plagg running in front of them, still changed into greyhounds.

They arrived at the house twenty minutes later, laughing as they walked through the always open doors.

Marinette turned to Adrien and their eyes glinted as they locked gazes. »Ready, kitty?« Adrien chuckled. »I was born ready.« Marinette rolled her eyes, before pulling her shirt over her head to reveal a hot red sports bra. »Gimme the beat Tikki.« She said to the greyhound as she slid her phone across the floor to the kwamis. Adrien gaped at her as his eyes trailed over all the revealing skin.

Marinette slowly started to move to the instrumental intro, her smirk widening as his eyes followed her every sway, his mouth gaping open. She spun towards him when he didn't immediately start moving, closing his mouth with one finger. »Wouldn't want to catch a fly.« She said, her eyes half lidded, a smile on her lips as she pushed away from him. Adrien snapped out of his trance, a smirk growing on his lips as he tapped his leg to the drums, his arms crossed as he watched her. And then the lyrics started and they both moved on instinct. By the time the chorus started they were already in each other's hair, moving closer together, challenging one another. The chorus started and she swung into his space, before pushing away from him, throwing her hands into the air and dipping back, winking at him, before pushing herself up. He moved closer, as the chorus went on: »Saying AYO, baby let's go.« And before the words ended he caught her hand and pulled her to his chest, her eyes widening. He winked at her before dipping her and throwing her into the air slightly, before pushing her backwards with his chest, his arms ghosting over hers. She caught his game and in a second they were moving together through the whole chorus. The second it was over they pushed away from each other and he took the lead. »I came to move move move move. Get out the way of me and my crew crew crew crew, I'm in the club so I'm gonna do do do do, just what I came here to do do do do, yeah yeah 'cause it goes on and on and on. And it goes on and on and on yeah!« She stepped into his space the second the chorus started, teasing until he grabbed her and they moved together. Marinette wasn't going to let him lead again, before the chorus was over, at the last line of it, she pushed him away in a classical move. »Like it's dynamite!« She knew this song and she knew what she was doing. »I'm gonna take it all I, I'm gonna be the last one standing, Higher overall I, I'm gonna be the last one landing 'cause I, I, I Believe it, and I, I, I, I just want it all, I just want it all, I'm gonna put my hands in the air, hands in the air, Put your hands in the air!« She took over the lead, always pushing him to the side of the dance floor, taking it all for herself. As the chorus came back she threw her hands and head back again, smiling at him slyly. By now they were completely in sinch. He moved towards her, pulling her closer as they moved through the chorus. »I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, Saying ay-oh, gotta let go. I wanna celebrate and live my life, Saying ay-oh, baby let's go. 'Cause we gon rock this club, We gon' go all night, We gon' light it up, Like it's dynamite, 'Cause I told you once, Now I told you twice, We gon' light it up;« As the verse played, they were barely inches apart and Marinette snapped out of a dancing haze and pushed away from him, leaning toward him with her hands on her hips, singing the last verse. »Like it's dynamite.«

They finished apart, him leaning away, his hands crossed on his chest and her leaning towards him, her hands on her hips. Their gazes locked, smirks playing on their lips. Marinette was about to move away as in one swift move, his hands were around her waist and he pulled her on top of him as they collapsed to the ground. In a second his lips were on hers.

Marinette pulled away as she gasped for air. »God, Adrien, don't ever do that again.« She said and he pulled back down for another kiss, pulling away for a few moments. »You weren't complaining until you pulled away.« He breathed into her ear and she shivered. »Let go, stupid cat.« She whined as she finally broke away from him and stood up. Adrien huffed. »Where are you going?« Marinette's eyes glinted mischievously. »WE are going to go get ready for you to met my parents.« Adrien's eyes widened as Marinette and Plagg burst into laughter.

Adrien was freaking out. Internally.

He took a deep breath as he watched Marinette pace around the hotel room. She wasn't freaking out internally. She was actually freaking out.

»What the hell am I going to tell maman?!« She shouted now.

Adrien tried to calm her, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. »It'll be okay. I promise.«

That was when they heard a click and the door slowly opened.

Adrien let go of Marinette, taking a hold of her hand. Marinette gulped as a small chinese woman entered the hotel room. Sabine's eyes widened for a second when she saw them, before she smiled brightly. »Why, hello.« Adrien smiled and gave Marinette's hand a squeeze. »Hi maman.« Marinette said as she smiled shyly. A huge man walked into the room after the woman, his eyes widening. »Well what's going on here, Marinette?« Marinette blushed, before smiling brightly. »Maman, papa, this is Adrien.«

»So you live in Paris too, Adrien?« Tom asked. Adrien nodded. »Yeah, me and my dad are just here on vacation. And for business.«

It was about an hour later and Marinette and Adrien had already explained everything to Marinette's parents. Adrien was surprised when they'd been understanding, even happy.

Tom's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. »Business?« Adrien nodded again. »We're here for photoshoots and dad has some business somewhere closer with another designer.« Tom slowly nodded. »That's nice...«

A few hours later Marinette stood with Adrien under her balcony. »Your parents are amazing.« Adrien told her as he slowly combed through her loose hair with his hands. Marinette hummed in agreement as she rested her cheek on his chest. »Thanks. Do you think I'll have to meet your dad too?« Adrien sighed. »I don't know. He's – He isn't like your parents. I don't want you to be intimidated. I'm afraid he won't like you or won't let me be with you. I'm scared.« Marinette looked up at him, cupping his cheek. »He can't be that bad. We can get through anything, remember?« Adrien sighed as he nodded, leaning his forehead against hers. »I'll try to ask if maybe you could come to my hotel tomorrow, okay? We can have lunch or something.« Marinette nodded. »Okay, don't be afraid.« He chuckled as he closed his eyes, leaning forward and capturing her lips with his for a second. »I'll try not to be. See you tomorrow?« Marinette nodded, kissing him quickly again, before pulling away. »Alright. I'll miss you.« Adrien placed a chaste kiss on her lips. »I'll miss you too, princess.« He pulled away and started backing away, Plagg touched Tikki's nose with his before running after him. »Bye chaton!« Marinette called after him and he flashed her a grin. »Goodbye, Princess!« Marinette sighed in content as she walked back to her hotel room. Tomorrow was another day.

When she closed the door to her room, she collapsed on her bed. »Tomorrow will be interesting.« She murmured to herself. Tikki jumped on the bed and rested a paw on Marinette's hand. »Don't worry Marinette. It'll be fine.« Marinette nodded, before slowly getting up and walking to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She could've sworn she'd heard her mom say something about green-eyed grandchildren, before she turned on the shower.

 **A.N:**

 **Soooooo.**

 **I want to tell y'all that I'll be trying to update this more, but I'm not making any more promises, those always go down the drain.**

 **Anyway you should all thank Crimson Gold .LOVE for requesting an update in her review. Her review made want to write more. Reviews fuel me, they give me energy and inspiration to write, I'm thankful for every one of yours and hope to read more with this chapter.**

 **Please review and Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


End file.
